1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to voltage regulators, and more specifically to techniques for reducing power consumption in a voltage regulator.
2. Related Art
A voltage regulator generally refers to a device that receives an unregulated voltage as input, and generates a regulated voltage as an output. As is well known, unregulated voltages generally drop when large currents are drawn (from the source of the unregulated voltage), while regulated voltages are generally provided at the substantially same rated value for a large range of currents drawn. In general, most systems require regulated voltage as sources of power.
A voltage regulator may contain one or more components internally that operate(s) to generate the regulated output voltage. Such components may include, for example, amplifiers, buffers, etc. The internal components used in a voltage regulator may consume power in performing corresponding operations. It may be desirable to reduce such power consumption in a voltage regulator.
The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.